Dress Shopping
by AliciaLily
Summary: Vanessa and Andrea Bender go shopping in New York for a wedding dress. Complete fluff written to help me get rid of my writer's block. Oneshot.


A/N: I'm feeling stuck in a rut for my story The Three Minute Deal so I decided to write a little fluffy oneshot to help me out of my funk. :) This takes place during The Three Minute Deal; it's when Vanessa goes dress shopping with her mother in New York. For those of you who haven't read The Three Minute Deal, don't fret, all you need to know is that Joe and Vanessa are engaged. Enjoy!

**Dress Shopping**

Vanessa and Andrea Bender stood on the busy New York sidewalk and stared at the store in front of them. They exchanged identical looks of glee before simultaneously stepping forward. Vanessa took a deep breath, "let's go," she said and pulled open the front door.

They stepped into the plush shop and stood staring in awe at all of the beautiful wedding things. "Oh Vanessa," her mom breathed.

"I know," Vanessa said with a sigh, "Joe doesn't know it, but we're going to be spending a lot of money out of the Wedding Fund today."

"He'll get over it," Andrea said with conviction and she leaned over to finger the flowing sleeve of a wedding dress, "oh, it's heaven in here."

"Can I help you?" A smiling saleslady said as she made her way over to the mother and daughter pair.

"First things first," Vanessa said, "I'd like to see your Vera Wang dresses."

"Certainly," the saleslady smiled and motioned for them to follow her. She could smell a big sale and was eager to help, "My name is Rebecca."

"Vanessa and this is my mother Andrea," Vanessa replied.

"When's the big day?" Rebecca was all smiles as she led them down a gown filled aisle.

"In the spring, May 18th," Vanessa replied.

"Oh, I love spring weddings," Rebecca stopped at the end of the aisle, "here are the Vera Wang's, which are part of the sale we're having right now."

"Oh mom," Vanessa's eyes had immediately found the gown she was looking for, "oh mom, this is it!" She pulled the dress off the rack and held it out for her mother's inspection.

"It's gorgeous! Let's try it on," Andrea suggested and Rebecca led them back to a plush dressing area complete with floor to ceiling mirrors. Vanessa stepped inside the dressing room to try on the dress and Andrea turned to inspect a display of veils.

"What's the groom's name?" Rebecca asked as they waited for Vanessa.

"Joe," Andrea replied beaming, "Joe Hardy and he couldn't love my daughter any more than he already does. They're perfect together."

Just then the door of the dressing room opened and Vanessa walked out looking radiant. "What do you think?" she asked as she did a slow turn for her audience. The dress was strapless with a draped bodice and a beautiful tiered train, even without jewelry or any other accessories Vanessa looked amazing.

"Honey, it's _the_ dress," Andrea said simply with tears in her eyes.

"I know," Vanessa agreed happily. "I've only tried on 25 dozen others, but when I saw this one online I just knew it was the one."

Andrea stepped forward and glanced at the price tag, "Joe is going to go into Cardiac Arrest when he sees the bill for this thing."

Vanessa laughed, "No he won't, because I'll be there to sooth his ruffled feathers."

"That's very brave of you," Andrea said shaking her head, "if it were me I'd make sure I was in the next state or at least the next county when the bill came."

Rebecca stepped forward, "it doesn't look like it will need much altering. You're tall, but the length is still good unless you want to wear heels."

Vanessa shook her head, "I'll be nervous enough, I don't need to add concentrating on not falling on my face in front of everyone I know to my list of worries."

Andrea and Rebecca both laughed, "Well, other than that it doesn't look like it will need to be altered very much. We could take it out in the bust area if you think you'd be more comfortable, but I don't think you need to."

"What do you think, mom?" Vanessa said turning to look at her mother.

"I think it's perfect the way it is," Andrea replied, "Joe isn't going to know what hit him."

"Oh, I sure hope so," Vanessa said with a happy grin. She reluctantly changed out of the gown and began to look around the store with her mother. When her cell phone rang and she saw that it was Joe her face broke out into a huge smile. "Hey babe," she said answering quickly.

"Hey, how's the big hunt going?" Joe's voice was warm and laughing in her ear.

"Oh, just fine, I found the dress," Vanessa said happily.

"You did? Does that mean you're going to be home soon?" Joe asked hopefully.

Vanessa laughed, "Oh Joe, you're such a laugh riot."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course I won't be home soon," Vanessa rolled her eyes at her mother who just laughed and began looking at a display of shoes.

"But you said you found the dress," Joe said in confusion, "isn't that what you went out for?"

"Well, yes…but Joe honey, I'm in a _wedding shop_ and I'm about to get _married_," Vanessa stressed the important words.

"The wedding isn't until May," Joe muttered.

Vanessa laughed again, "Oh honey, you are so adorably ignorant." She quickly changed the subject to distract her addled fiancé, "what are you and Frank up to?"

Joe let out a sound of disgust, "we're just sitting here, waiting around, doing nothing. Do you have any idea how long golf is on? Hundreds of hour_s_ that's how long. How can anyone watch _hours_ of golf?"

"People do it all the time," Vanessa said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah, well this person doesn't understand it at all," Joe grumbled.

"Well honey, why don't you change the channel, see what else is on?" Vanessa suggested and walked over to a display of centerpieces.

"That's just the thing, there isn't anything else on!" Joe complained, "I'm not used to this sitting around at home during the day doing nothing thing. Do you want to know how many soap operas there are out there?"

"Sure, how many?" Vanessa was starting to get distracted by the shoes her mother was bringing over for her to look at.

"Too many," Joe replied dramatically.

Vanessa sighed at the pair of white flats her mother showed her and she answered Joe half-heartedly, "that's nice, hon." She kicked off her own flats and tried on the shoes. They were gorgeous.

"I know that tone," Joe's voice cut into Vanessa's elation at finding the perfect shoes.

"What's that?" Vanessa said, forcing herself back into the conversation.

"That tone, it's the tone you get when you're in full shopping mode and you can no longer hear what anyone is saying unless it's directly related to shopping," Joe explained.

Vanessa laughed, "I've trained you well." She laughed again, "I'm sorry, it's just my mom found the perfect shoes…"

"It's alright, I should let you get back to spending exorbitant amounts of money," Joe said his voice teasing.

"Thanks Joe," Vanessa smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"See you soon."

Vanessa hung up her phone and put it back in her purse, "God mom, I love that man."

"I know you do darling," Andrea placed a loving hand on Vanessa's cheek, "now, what do you say we go look at the wedding party favors? We can spend more money out of the Wedding Fund."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Vanessa replied and linked her arm through her mother's. "Joe is going to flip."

"That's the best part," Andrea laughed, "when they flip out, but they regret it and usually forget it when they see the final results. Guys aren't as good as imagining the final picture as we women are."

"And Joe's probably the worst of the bunch," Vanessa smiled, "when we were moving into our apartment he couldn't believe how much the safety deposit and the first and last months rent were, not to mention all the furniture we needed, but when he saw how great the place was he suddenly thought all of that money was worth it and was his idea to begin with."

"That's men for you," Andrea said knowingly. They spent another hour in the shop before heading out to pick up the invitations.

After picking up the invites Vanessa and Andrea settled down at a sidewalk café for lunch. Vanessa opened the box to inspect the contents, "oh, look at them mom, aren't they great?"

Andrea pulled one out of the box and read out loud, "_You're cordially invited to the wedding of Joe Hardy and Vanessa Bender._ Wow, they're lovely." She read the rest of the invite and when she reached the bottom she chuckled, "_The Bride and Groom wish to invite everyone to a rockin' reception after the wedding... _Was that Joe's contribution?" Andrea asked.

Vanessa laughed, "Yeah, he saw me filling out the form and insisted he put his own flair on it. I let him because he's so dang cute when he gets excited."

"It's perfect," Andrea said nodding, "so you and Joe."

"I know," Vanessa smiled and thought 'I really am the luckiest girl alive.'


End file.
